


[Podfic] (Set Me Free) Remotivate Me | written by flowersforgraves

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: Jonathan thinks.
Relationships: Arabella Strange/Jonathan Strange
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] (Set Me Free) Remotivate Me | written by flowersforgraves

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Set Me Free) Remotivate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16150022) by [flowersforgraves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/flowersforgraves). 



> Recorded for the Week #4 Endings-->Beginnings challenge for VoiceTeam 2020: Post-Canon Fic. Thanks to flowersforgraves for having blanket permission to podfic.

| 

### Download

  * **Mediafire:**[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/oml3kl8y4on7oxu/%2528Set_Me_Free%2529_Remotivate_Me.mp3/file)
  * **Size:** 5MB 
  * **Duration:** 00:03:08 



### Stream  
  
---|---


End file.
